heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Chan
Charlie Chan is a fictional U.S. Chinese Detective created by Earl Derr Biggers. Loosely basing Chan on Honolulu detective Chang Apana, Biggers conceived of the benevolent and heroic Chan as an alternative to Yellow Peril stereotypes and villains like Fu Manchu. Chan is a detective for the Honolulu police, though many stories feature Chan traveling the world as he investigates mysteries and solves crimes. Chan first appeared in Biggers' novels, then was featured in a number of media. Over four dozen films featuring Charlie Chan were made, beginning in 1926. The character was first portrayed by East Asian actors, and the films met with little success. In 1931, the Fox Film Corporation cast Swedish actor Warner Oland as Chan in Charlie Chan Carries On; the film became popular, and Fox went on to produce fifteen more Chan films with Oland in the title role. After Oland's death, U.S. actor Sidney Toler was cast as Chan; Toler made twenty-two Chan films, first for Fox and then for Monogram Studios. After Toler's death, six films were made, starring Roland Winters. Interpretations of Chan by twenty-first century critics are split, especially regarding his ethnicity. Positive assessors of Chan argue that he is portrayed as intelligent, heroic, benevolent and honorable — in contrast to the adverse depictions of evil or conniving Chinese people then current in print and on screen. Others state that Chan, despite his good qualities, reinforces certain East Asian stereotypes, such as an alleged incapacity to speak fluent English and the possession of an overly tradition-bound and subservient nature. The Chan films of the 1930s and 1940s were shown successfully in China, where the character was popular and respected and not in the least seen as sinophobic. More recent film adaptations in the 1990s have been poorly received. The character has been featured in several radio programs, two television shows, and comics. Books Film, radio, and television adaptations Comics and games A Charlie Chan comic strip, drawn by Alfred Andriola, was distributed by the McNaught Syndicate beginning October 24, 1938.Young (2007), 128. Ma (2000), 13 gives the dates as 1935 to 1938; however, Young's obituary in The New York Times states that the strip began in 1938. Andriola was chosen by Biggers to draw the character.Ma (2000), 13. Following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, the strip was dropped in May 1942.Young (2007), 128. Over decades, other Charlie Chan comic books have been published: Joe Simon and Jack Kirby created Prize Comics' Charlie Chan (1948) which ran for five issues. It was followed by a Charlton Comics title (four issues, 1955). DC Comics published The New Adventures of Charlie Chan,Anderson and Eury (2005), 1923. a 1958 tie-in with the TV series; the DC series lasted for six issues. Dell Comics did the title for two issues in 1965. In the 1970s, Gold Key Comics published a short-lived series of Chan comics based on the Hanna-Barbera animated series. In addition, a board game, The Great Charlie Chan Detective Mystery Game (1937),Rinker (1988), 312. and a Charlie Chan Card Game (1939), have been released. Modern interpretations and criticism Bibliography Filmography Notes See also References * * * * * * * "Creating Charlie Chan" (22 March 1931). In Popular Culture (1975). Ed. by David Manning White. Ayer Publishing. ISBN 0-405-06649-X. * * * * * * * Hawley, Sandra M. (1991). "The Importance of Being Charlie Chan." In America views China: American images of China then and now. Ed. by Jonathan Goldstein, Jerry Israel, and Hilary Conroy. Lehigh University Press. ISBN 0-934223-13-0. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Further reading *Huang, Yunte. [http://books.google.com/books?id=QFwA9IFxV-kC&printsec=frontcover Charlie Chan: The Untold Story of the Honorable Detective and His Rendezvous with American History]. New York : Norton, 2010. ISBN 978-0-393-06962-4 External links *The "Charlie Chan" Novels *:The House Without A Key *:The Chinese Parrot *:Behind That Curtain *:The Black Camel *:Charlie Chan Carries On *:Keeper Of The Keys *Charlie Chan fansite *The Charlie Chan Family Home *The Books & Films of Charlie Chan *Charlie Chan Biography *About Charlie Chan *Public-domain Charlie Chan radio programs Adventures of Charlie Chan, The Adventures of Charlie Chan, The Category:American comic strips Adventures of Charlie Chan, The Category:Charlton Comics titles Category:Comic strips started in the 1930s Category:Crestwood Publications titles Category:DC Comics titles Category:Dell Comics titles Chan, Charlie Chan, Charlie Chan, Charlie Category:Series of books * Category:Asian-American issues Category:Ethnic and racial stereotypes Category:Fictional Chinese people in literature